


But Nobody's Perfect

by AnimeFanime



Series: DN! On ICE [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Skating, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Competition, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, PyeongChang, Rivalry, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: “How does it feel to be at your second Olympics, Light?”“Are you planning to use the quad lutz in your free skate?”“Any comment on the competition this year now that L has retired?”Light felt his teeth grind at the last question, but managed to maintain an outward appearance of calm, waving politely as he headed inside the rink.





	But Nobody's Perfect

“Light!”

“Light! Over here!”

“Mr. Yagami!”

The brunet paused to shoot the flashing cameras a winning smile as he walked up to the athlete entrance of the arena.

“How does it feel to be at your second Olympics, Light?”

“Are you planning to use the quad lutz in your free skate?”

“Any comment on the competition this year now that L has retired?”

Light felt his teeth grind at the last question, but managed to maintain an outward appearance of calm, waving politely as he headed inside the rink.

_God damn vultures._ Light scowled, allowing his true feelings to show for a few short seconds.

“Don’t let them get to you,” his coach murmured as he guided him toward the rink. “This is your time to shine.”

“I know that,” Light muttered as he went to put on his skates. He tossed his bag on the ground and pulled them out, quickly lacing them. He wanted to start practicing as soon as possible.  His mind was too busy and the only thing that might bring him a bit of peace was to lose himself in the familiar and comforting sound of his blades cutting across the ice.

The twenty-one-year-old’s entire world had revolved around preparing for this event for the last four years, ever since he’d received the silver medal in the Men’s figure skating competition in Sochi. Light has won every competition that season with his eyes on positioning himself for gold in PyeongChang.

But it wasn’t just the gold he was after.  He had yet to break L Lawliet’s world record total score of 325.86 from the World Championships in 2016. The man hadn’t been lying when he said he would plan on besting Light for quite a while longer after the Olympics in Sochi. It had only been this last season that the man had retired, but L was never far from his mind, even now.

_I need to focus. I can’t think about him right n-_

“Hello, Light.”

The Japanese skater yanked at his laces a final time before tying them off and looking up at the man standing before him.

“Hello, L.  Shouldn’t you be putting your brats through their paces?” Light replied with a smirk as he stood.

“Mmm, you mean my exceedingly talented prodigies?” L murmured as he glanced over at the blond and white-haired skaters already out on the ice practicing before returning his attention to the brunet standing in front of him. “I think they can run themselves ragged without my assistance for the moment.  After all, you’re much more interesting.”

“Ha, right,” Light raised one finely arched brow. “I bet you say that to all the skaters.”

“No,” L stepped in close, whispering in his ear with a smug smile on his face. “Just you.”

“Fuck off, L,” Light mumbled as he pushed past him and stalked away toward the ice, hoping that the other man didn’t see the blush that rose up on his face at his words.  He’d worked so hard for this, sacrificed so much.  He couldn’t let all his efforts go to waste when he was so close to making his dreams a reality.

***

_Just as planned._   Light thought as his name sat at the top of the scoreboard following the short program.  He’d gotten close to his own world record in the short by half a point.  It was an excellent position to be in, but he also knew complacency would only serve to signal his downfall. 

_I need to keep my eyes on the prize.  This puts me one step closer to my goal, but I’m not there yet._ Light yawned as he walked down the hallway toward his room at the Gangneung resort facilities where the figure skaters were lodged. Given the status and influence he’d amassed over the last few years, he’d managed to get his own room this time around.  Unlike the games in Sochi where he’d be forced to share with the other Japanese skaters.

_Ugh._   He shuddered slightly just thinking about it.  He couldn’t be more appreciative of the peace and quiet he’d been afforded to prepare for the competition.  Light swiped the keycard at his door and went inside.  He flipped the switch on the wall as he dropped his bag on the floor, eager to shower and-

“Gah!” Light startled at the sight of L sitting on the end of his bed.  “Seriously?! What the fuck, L? How did you even get in here?”

“Mmm, I think you know how,” L replied with a lascivious grin. “And I think you know why.”

“No,” Light snapped out in a firm, unwavering tone. “I know that look…and the answer is _no_.”

“Aww, but-”

“No.”

“Light…” L pouted.

“No, I have to compete tomorrow,” Light responded in exasperation as he ignored the other man and stripped off his clothes.  He couldn’t help but notice the appreciative expression in L’s eyes as his gaze raked along his body.

“You wouldn’t want me to give anything less than my best when I wipe the floor with those brats of yours, would you?”  Light replied with a smug smile as he tossed his boxers aside, giving the other man a nice view of his ass as he headed for the bathroom.

“Can I at least eat you out?”

Light turned slowly in the door to meet L’s heated, pleading eyes. The brunet tapped a finger against his lips as he pretended to consider.

“I suppose I’ll allow it,” Light murmured with a nonchalant toss of his hair as he headed inside to turn on the water.  He could barely contain the gleeful smile that tried to spread across his face as he heard L’s swift footsteps not far behind him.

***

Light checked a final time to make sure the gold medal was perfectly positioned around his neck as he heard the keycard in the door lock.  L walked into the dim room and closed the door behind him before strolling toward the bed, hands in his pockets as he looked upon the naked figure on his bed.

“This could be considered breaking and entering, Mr. Yagami,” L murmured as Light leaned back a bit more, arching his back and drawing further attention to the shiny object adorning his toned figure.  Light smiled sweetly.

“It’s not when you’re given a key by the occupant, Mr. Lawliet.”

“Ah…excellent point,” L replied as he eagerly began to shed his clothing. Light laughed, marveling at how the pressure he’d been under for the last couple of weeks had evaporated.

“I broke your record today,” Light teased in a sing-song voice as he ran the tip of his finger along the edge of his medal.

“I know…it was fucking hot,” L grinned wickedly as he crawled up on the bed, grabbing Light behind the knees and knocking him flat on his back.

“Oh, really?” Light replied with a playful smirk.

“I think I’ve been hard ever since you landed that quad flip, double toe combination mid-way through your free,” L murmured as he spread Light’s thighs wide and slotted himself between them.

“You’re blaming me? For this?” Light batted his eyelashes innocently as his knuckles grazed along the underside of L’s length, eliciting a harsh gasp from the older skater. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“God, you’re sexy…and I really, really need to fuck you now,” L muttered as he flipped Light onto his stomach with a surprised squawk. “Making me wait until the Olympics were over was just plain cruel.”

“Not after what happened at Worlds last year,” Light glared over his shoulder at the other man with accusation in his eyes. L had been incensed with lust after Light’s short program at that competition and had fucked him so hard that night that the younger skater had fumbled two of his jumps in his free program the next day and ended up with silver.  Light had instituted a new rule after that; no penetrative sex for two weeks before a competition.

L still complained about it every time, but eventually, he became so horny by the end of the competition that he’d do anything Light wanted just to get his dick wet. Light never anticipated such a fantastic side-effect to the rule, and he honestly never knew how much he’d enjoy watching L beg.

***

Light had wanted to murder L after the little trick he pulled at the last Olympics, making him miss such an important practice and subsequently snatching gold from him in Sochi.  The Japanese skater was determined to quite literally kick the man’s ass when he was afforded the opportunity.

But somehow, when they’d met during next season’s competitions things didn’t turn out as Light had expected.  After the galas and banquets had ended, Light would end up with his hands around L’s neck while the older skater fucked him senseless.  Over the last couple of years, their passionate hate sex had morphed into something so much more. 

It started out with each of them finding excuses to be at the other’s competitions.  Eventually leading to phone calls late at night or in the early morning depending on the time difference.  L’s dark, silken voice would coax and tease Light as he tried to replicate the feeling of L’s hands on his skin.

In the last two years, it had become much easier to connect with one another in person.  Light had moved to France to train under a new coach, putting him just a short train ride away from L’s rink in London.  They soon found themselves enjoying many of their off days together.

Lazy mornings spent in L’s sprawling flat overlooking the Thames, rainy afternoons exploring the Louvre with hats and sunglasses on to disguise themselves, evenings full of panting breaths and sweat-slicked skin as they sought pleasure in one another’s arms.

Their relationship had grown into something greater than they’d ever expected, with an ever-evolving level of respect and appreciation for each other.  Of course, the figure skating world was none the wiser that two of it’s biggest stars were meeting on the sly, and although the illicit secrecy of it all was alluring, they both had started to long for more at the beginning of the last season.

“I wish every day could start like this,” L murmured as they lay in bed, warm sheets wrapped around their bodies as the cloudy early morning rays lit the dim bedroom.  L smiled as he brushed several long strands of brunet hair from Light’s face and leaned in to kiss him.

“Me, too,” Light whispered as he nestled closer in L’s arms, tucking his head under the man’s chin with a content sigh. Light’s fingers traced idly along the well-defined muscles of L’s back, not wanting to ever leave that precious moment. 

“After this season?”

“Yes.”

***

“And you call me needy?” L teased as he thrust two fingers inside the younger man. “Just look at you.  Already prepped and ready for me.  Do you want it that bad?  Couldn’t wait for-”

“F-fu…fuck y-you,” Light interrupted, letting out a choked cry of pleasure as L’s fingers brushed against his prostate.  He slipped in a third and Light saw stars.

“No, fuck _you_ ,” L chuckled as he removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock, slamming his entire thick, hard length balls deep.

“Oh, God yes…fuck I missed this.  I missed you…” L groaned, barely giving Light a moment to adjust before he began to pound into his tight hole. 

“L…” Light moaned as he hitched his hips higher and pressed back to meet every brutal thrust, relishing the near frantic behavior he’d driven the other man to.  The satisfaction of causing L to come completely undone was the best part about the wait to have sex after competitions were over.

_There’s no way I’ll ever tell him that though._ Light thought as he hid a smile in the sheets beneath him.

***

The morning began with the feeling of kisses on Light’s cheek as L took hold of the younger man’s left hand. The brunet’s eyes blinked open sleepily as he felt a cool metal band slip onto his ring finger.

Light was suddenly wide awake, staring at the platinum ring with channel set diamonds running along the center of it. 

“L?” He asked in a wavering voice.

“Light Yagami,” L murmured as he kissed the ring, looking at him with eyes full of hope. “Will you marry me?”

“Marry?”

“Yes.”

“Us?”

“Yes,” L responded with uncharacteristic patience as Light absorbed the question put before him. “I don’t ever want to be apart from you again.”

Light felt tears building in his eyes, throat choked with emotion as L continued.

“I want to wake up every day with you and fall asleep with you every night.”

“I want to cheer you on at every competition and fuck you in our room afterward.”

Light laughed, causing the tears to escape with a sniffle. 

“Please say yes,” L asked quietly as he brushed the tears from Light’s cheek.

“Yes,” Light replied breathlessly, nodding as he leaned in to kiss L.

“I love you, L,” Light whispered as his lips brushed against the other man’s. “So much…”

“I love you, too, Light.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it in the comments.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> [AnimeFanimeFic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
